


FierroChase SMUT! Don't read if you haven't read smut. Stay innocent

by Fangirling_mental_disorder



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Be scared, Don't read if you've never read smut before, I will not be responsible for breaking you, M/M, Maybe Underage their dead, SMMUUUUTT, Sex, Smut, be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_mental_disorder/pseuds/Fangirling_mental_disorder
Summary: Basically, Alex and Magnus find themselves having fun... in the bedroom. Please don't read if you're new to smut. I have a friend on here that I REALLY don't want for him to see this, so please protect yourself from the smut. This may turn into a book of smutty one shots, or all the same, continuous, (smutty) story.
Relationships: Fierrochase - Relationship, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	1. FierroChase Smut

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. And if you want to know how a gay 12 year old girl can right m/m smut, don't question it. Anyways, enjoy! Innocent people, stay away!!!  
> Love,  
> Lyss

FIERROCHASE SMUT

MAGNUS POV

I stood just outside Alex’s door. I heard soft music which I-proudly- identified as My Chemical Romance. I was going to do it. I would. Truely. Sucking in a deep breath, I knocked lightly on the door. I heard footsteps, followed by an annoyed seeming Alex shouting “Come in, Magnus!” which I obliged to. I cautiously opened the door and peeked my head through, before stepping inside his room and looking around. “What do you want, Mags?” Alex asked me, his voice hardly distinguishable over the noise of the pottery wheel. I waited for him to quickly finish up the pot before speaking.  
“Well, I came to talk to you about...about our relationship. I was wondering-since it’s not...official, or anything…” I could feel my face heating, the color rising to my cheeks. Alex made a motion like, go on, which only served to deepen my blush. “Would you like to go out with me, as my significant-other?” I finally blurted it out, feeling my face turn cherry red.  
To my surprise, Alex beams at me. “Of course! I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask!”  
“S-seriously?”  
Alex laughed. Instead of responding, he pushes me up against the door, pulling me into a rough kiss. I let go of all thoughts telling me to hold back and allowed my hands to roam freely. One hand snaked up Alex’s back, tracing the back of his head and resting in a position holding a knot of his hair in my fist. The other hand was more adventurous, sliding up and down Alex’s back, underneath his shirt.  
Alex wasn’t having any qualms, either. He shoved one hand under the front of my shirt and-surprisingly gently-caressed my chest with his palm. The other hand was sneaking around my back to rest at the lip of my jeans, pushing a few fingers to rub at my waist at a time, all the while roughly pushing his mouth against mine, running his tongue against my lower lip. In response, I opened my mouth as wide as I could, knowing that Alex liked his space to roam freely. Damn, he was good. The feeling of his tongue against mine, just, goddamn. I vaguely wondered if he had done this a few times, before pushing the thought back into the darkest corner of my mind. I busied myself by attempting to run my tongue along his mouth as well.  
Eventually, we pulled away, gasping for breath, leaning our foreheads together, the beads of sweat from each person interconnecting. Alex gave me a lopsided, goofy grin, then pulled away from me a bit, bringing his hands down to clasp mine, guiding them to help take Alex’s shirt off. He tossed it behind him, then began working on my shirt. Once we had both regained our breaths, he also had the common sense to make us take off our shoes and socks.  
“That was certainly something,” I whispered, almost in awe.  
“That? We were just getting started,” Alex laughed, pulling me onto the bed on top of him. Taking advantage of his current shirtlessness, I traced both my hands down his lightly muscled chest. It was soft, but not at all ungracefully. I put my lips up to his forehead, tracing them down the side of his face, nicking the side of the lips, trailing down his chin, finally having my mouth rest on his chest, sucking wildly, earning various moans and groans. When I was done, he rolled us both over, so that I was on the bottom. “My turn.”  
Alex had been lightly fingering my chest and working his fingers into my jeans, moving them across the outside of my underwear, which alone caused me to go hard. Now, though, he traced his tongue across my bare chest, lapping circles in the perfect spots, causing moans of my own to burst out. I felt his grin every time I groaned, so I made sure I didn’t hold them back, not even a little. Alex slid his hands and head down to my hips, sliding in front, pushing his hands between our touching bodies to unbutton my jeans. I let him slide the jeans down off my legs, then proceeded to do his. We both pulled off our own undergarments and tossed them into the pile of our clothing in the corner. We then reached back towards each other and just let our eyes sweep over the others’ body.  
I let myself take in every miniscule part of him, from his green hair to his freckled skin, to his cock of pure perfection. Everything about Alex was perfect, even the so-called ‘imperfections’. I let my eyes drift towards his cock for only a second before he decided he’d had enough of the looking and pulled me towards the bed, tackling me with him on top. Alex streaked his hands down to my dick, feeling it out. He released several long moans out of me that may have a run for the books, before introducing his tongue to the new area.  
And, oh god, his tongue. It sent shivers down my spine, the way he licked. I won’t get into the details, but let's just say I feel bad for the other floor 19 inhabitants, who had to deal with this moaning. Finally, he turned me upside-down, shimmied towards the foot of the bed, and, with no other warning, shoved a finger into my ass. Bless him, he gave me a moment to get used to the feeling before he started pumping. He added fingers until he got up to four, which was just getting downright painful. I moaned, signaling that I was ready, and he pulled his fingers out of me, replacing them with his cock. During the first thrust, I let out a low moan of pleasure that lasted almost a minute. I can’t say I got much better with the other thrusts.  
I guess he’d decided he wanted to be pleased, because-much to my displeasure-Alex carefully extracted himself from me. I whined, but rolled over so that I was on top, and began fondling his dick, which was already hard. When my tongue reached him, I took in the pleasure of knowing I was the first to know Alex Fierro’s taste. I rolled him over and decided not to bother with the fingering he had given me, going straight to the blow job. As I inserted my cock, Alex gave out a low moan of pleasure rivaling mine, which I was proud of. After a decent amount of thrusting, we heard the dinner bell ring. At this point, we were really just lying on Alex’s bed next to each other, cuddling. As we extracted ourselves from each other, I felt a shift in Alex’s peck, which I still had my hand on. No, her breast. Alex was becoming a girl, right in front of me.  
She glared at me, which made me look away, though not before noticing her sheepish grin. We quickly replaced our clothes and, when no one was looking, stepped out of Alex’s room and into the hallway.  
“That was...fun. And good to know that you-that you feel the same way,” I muttered once we got to the elevator. Instead of ending the awkwardness, like I’d hoped, I just grew more uncomfortable.  
Alex, smooth-headed as ever, replied calmly. “Ya. We should do that again sometime soon.”  
“You’re right, we should,” I murmured. That was the end of conversation between us for the rest of the elevator ride and throughout dinner, though we held hands throughout the entire meal, which everyone except Halfborn seemed to notice. We did not end our journey there, but for now that’s all anyone needs to know.


	2. FierroChase Porn without Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling kinky, so I wrote another smut chapter. Ok meant to finish it about 2 hours ago, but I fell asleep for the first time in almost a week. Had to let myself have SOME sleep. It gets kinky towards the end, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! What's better than posting at 5 in the morning? Falling asleep at 5 in the morning! Maybe I will. The idea came to me a few hours ago, and now I only got about 2 hours of sleep, the only sleep I've gotten this week. Fun. All rights belong to Uncle Rick, I don't own anything, I just make my messed up predictions of what they'd do. As Neil Shusterman said "Leave it up to the fanfiction. Its always more creative than I can ever be. I just give them the characters and sometimes the world." Anyways, hope quarantine is treating you well and that your not going out too much, not without a mask.  
> Love  
> Lyss

ALEX POV

“Hey, Mags! You busy?” I call out to Magnus, opening his door carefully. When he doesn't respond, I am quick to fully open the door and dash inside. He always answers me, even if for some reason he's mad at me. The poor kid sticks by me with heart and soul. I walk to the side of the room and hear the shower. The rest of Floor 19 is out at Midgard on a simple quest. I was going to ask Mags if he wants to go, but I hear them get impatient and leave. I don't blame them. Instead, I start to turn for the door when I hear the shower turn off and a door open. Magnus steps out, wrapped only in a towel around his waist, exposing his chest fully.

"Hey, Alex. Whatcha doing?" He asks, seeming completely unfazed by his state of clothing.

"Oh, we were going to go on a quest. I came to get you, but the others left without us. I guess they got bored," I say, attempting nonchalance. 

He smirks at me. "Well, since we're alone… " he says. I push him into the bed, knowing exactly what he wants. I want it too. Especially since I'm female right now. 

"You know, enerjii can't get pregnant. Or any of those diseases like HIV," I whisper against his ear. I feel, rather than see his grin. He immediately pulls off my shirt and jeans. When he goes in for my sports bra, I start to take off his towel to compensate. He moves his hands quickly across my bare chest, traveling down to the lip of my panties, which he slips off with nimble, almost practised gracefulness. I run my hands along his bare chest, tracing each and every muscle with gentle care. He draws his fingers across my breasts with a feather light touch, growing rougher as we go on. 

I move in to kiss him, which he responds to roughly. I force my tongue into his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. I trace shapes on his chest mindlessly. With our mouths still parading each other, he squeezes both my breasts and begins to fondle them. He pinches one nipple between his fingers, waiting for it to go hard. Aa he does this, his mouth travels down my neck, licking and sucking to make me moan with pleasure. I decide to let him explore my body more than I his, as he's never seen me like this, as a female. His lips travel down to my chest, and he traces his tongue across my breast before coming to a halt on the nipple he has hardened and sucking heavily enough to leave a hickey. He gives the same treatment to my other breast.

While he's doing that, I just myself by entangling one hand in his sandy blond hair, bringing the other down to his member. It's already hardened, so I grip it and rub my hand up and down around it. He moans into my chest and I moan with him. Abruptly, he rolls over to put me on the bottom and spreads my arms and legs out, making it clear he wants me not to interfere. I don't resist, as being pleased isn't exactly the worst thing in the world. He pulls up his mouth and gets a good look at my wet, moaning body. He smiled, tracing his fingers down to my legs and opening them wide before lightly swirling his fingers closer and closer towards my pussy. 

Once he gets there, he fingers the recently shaved outside first, working his way towards my folds and clit, which he runs back and forth. As gentle as he was earlier, he is rough now, making me moan with delight. He brings his tongue down and harshly licks at everything between my legs, almost already making me cum. I gasp and moan, lacing one hand through Magnus's hair and pulling. He moans into me when I touch his cock lightly, but pushes my hand away. He's not done with me yet. 

Roughly, he shoves his finger into my entrance, causing me to jump and begin a series of long, low moans when he starts pumping. He adds fingers until four are in my pussy, methodically pumping in between. Each pump goes faster and faster and finally I buck my hips and arch my back away from the bed, letting pit almost a scream sounding moan. He pulls himself from me and inserts his tongue, flapping it around my walls, finally pushing me over the edge. "I'm g-goNNA CUM!!!" I scream. Magnus just keeps licking.

He puts his finger in the cum, starts to hold it out to me, then seems to change his mind and puts his finger in his mouth while he pulls his member out again and leans it towards my pussy. But instead of inserting it, he brushes it up against the pile of gum and slides up to my mouth so I can try some off his cock. I put it in my mouth and run my tongue along the edge of it. He has finished eating me out and will finally let me play with him. I took him over so I'm on top. Then I get to work.

Roughly, I take his cock on my hands and start fingering it. I put both hands around it and pull up to start pumping it in my hands. He moans heavily. After almost a minute, he arches his back, bucks his hips, and screams. I continue my assault on his member, putting my lips down on it and sucking at the top of it. He screams my name and cums all over his bed. I attempt to pick it all into my mouth at the beginning, but there's so much I give up pursuit and allow myself to take my time while he cools off. 

"Are you ready for this?" Magnus asks me. "It'll hurt at first," he adds.

*This part gets kinky*

"I know. And of course I'm ready. But I'm on top. No buts, I want to control it," I mumble, my words slurring. Very carefully, I reach down and pull his member inside my pussy. He's right, it does hurt, but I wait for the pain to subside before gently moving myself up and down on him. He moves accordingly. He starts to speed up, and we both release a low moan of pleasure. He fucks me harder and harder until-"FUCK, MAGNUS! I'M GONNA CUM!!!!!" He begins to slow down, and I start to lose my urgency.

"What do you say?" He asks with a singsong voice.

"Fuck you," I reply.

"Not fuck me, fuck you harder. Don't you wanna gum?" He sing-songs. 

"Fuck me harder! OH, FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!!!" I scream, and he does. I moan so loud I'm sure the people on other floors can hear it.

"That's it, Al. All you gotta do is beg for it. The DADDY is a nice touch," he whispers against my head. I still want him to go faster, and he's started slowing down again.

I release a low moan, then "DADDY!! OH, DADDY, FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU FUCKING CAN, DADDY!!!! OH! I'LL DO ANYTHING, DADDY!! JUST FUCK ME HARDER! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE MORE IN THE WORLD, DADDY!! FUCK MMMEEE HHHHARRDDDEEERRR!!!!!" My words get drawn out as he fucks me so hard I get jumbled and can't let out full words without that happening. "FUCK DADDY!!! I'M GONNA CUM! HARDER, DADDY, LET ME CUM!!!!!!" And I do. I cum the hardest I ever have. In fact, both of us just lay in bed eating my cum for a good ten minutes. 

After that, realizing the others will get back soon, we take a shower together. Our bodies are so exhausted all we do is finger each other while we let the cold stream of water pour over us. I skip across the hall with my old clothes in a bundle. We both put on new clothes and meet in the hall, heading down for dinner, when we hear the elevator doors open and laughter spills out. TJ, Mallory, and Halfborn step out. Mallory surveys our new clothing with a knowing smirk, but the boys seem to have no clue what we just did. Good. We head down to dinner, though I can't say that was the last of our activities, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this wasn't my greatest work. I didn't beta read it or anything because it made me uncomfortable to write, but I can never read straight fan fictions. Fun fact about me, I am asexual when it comes to guys, but I still date them, just don't have sex with them. I wrote this and all my fics in Google Docs first, so my clipboard is full of smut so yay when my parents see it they'll just be like WTF. Hope you are all doing well in the land of quarantine!   
> Love  
> Lyss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, I just wrote this at 3 am last night and figured I might as well post it. And if you were innocent before reading this, it's your fault for ignoring all the warnings. And if you are that friend I talked about in the summary and you're reading this, you know who you are. How dare you.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!!  
> Love,  
> Lyss


End file.
